


In The Jail

by Yianchin



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: crossover Inception.監獄AU。





	In The Jail

「第三監區負責人Dom Cobb，第三監區負責人Dom Cobb，聽到廣播請到典獄長室，謝謝。」  
不太標準的英文腔調從廣播器中傳來，Cobb搔搔頭從位子上站起，臉上帶著不自然的紅暈。  
「Arthur，我剛剛是不是聽錯了，我聽到典獄長要他的親密愛人陪他進午餐？」  
「我什麼都沒聽到，Eames.」  
Arthur悠閒地看著報紙，看不到他在報紙後的臉，只看得見他的右邊肩膀不斷抖動。  
「你們兩個閉嘴……」

強自鎮定的爬上通往典獄長室的樓梯，Cobb發誓在他把門關上的那一刻，門後的兩人立刻爆出一連串笑聲。  
※  
「編號88453，你的新室友，好好相處啊。」  
獄警用力在Lestrade背後推一把，Lestrade一個踉蹌險些撞上床柱，回過頭不滿的瞪著。  
「注意你的眼睛，小子，你敢用這眼神看其他人？小心被挖出來啊。」  
獄警揚起下巴不屑的看著Lestrade，轟的一聲關上了鐵門。  
「呿……」  
對著鐵門吐了口口水，Lestrade直接往後一倒攤在床上，該死的夜間審問……。

一股冰涼的氣息靠了過來，疼痛太陽穴的上被抹了什麼，嚇得Lestrade緊緊貼在牆上，瞪著另一個男人。

「他們折磨你了。」  
「你是誰？你要做什麼？」  
「我只是想讓你舒服一點而已。」男人晃了晃手中的綠油精，又伸起了另一隻手，「我叫Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes.」  
Lestrade打量了一下，才伸出手勉強的握了握，「Gregory.」  
「你看起來不像一般的罪犯。」  
「你也不像。你手上的綠油精哪來的？」  
「再來一點嗎？」對方搖搖頭，「我是政治犯，出賣了國家情報，只是他們到現在都還沒查出我的帳戶是哪個，這樣你懂了嗎？」

Lestrade又仔細看了看男人，頭髮一絲不苟，制服就像全新的，還有燙過。  
有錢能使鬼推磨，他總算見識到了。

「說說看你自己吧。」  
男人自發的坐了下來，距離取得恰到好處，不會太緊繃，卻無法忽視他的存在。  
「……他們認為我在王十字車站放了個炸藥，想要破壞鐵路。」  
Mycroft挑了挑眉，看著Lestrade的雙眼。  
「就這樣。沒別的了。」  
Lestrade聳聳肩，猜想Mycroft會不會認為這只是雕蟲小技，並好好嘲笑他一番。  
可是Mycroft沒這麼做，他只是笑了笑，彷彿他知道一切。  
※  
「扣扣！」  
「進來。」

Cobb紅著臉開了門，關門，背靠著門板，死瞪著坐在辦公桌前的Saito。  
Saito笑著招招手，要Cobb坐在辦公桌對面的椅子，Cobb依舊瞪著他，臉紅紅的。  
在心底嘆了口氣，Saito站起身來，走過去拉著Cobb的手，再坐回真皮扶手椅上，無視男人的抗議拉著他坐在大腿上。

「怎麼了？」  
「……」  
「Arthur他們又說什麼了？」  
「……不是說好上班時要劃清界線嗎？」  
「我有啊，我是真的有事要跟你商量。」  
稍稍收緊了男人腰上的手臂，滿意的看到Cobb的臉又紅了幾分。  
「那讓我下來，說完了我要回去工作——」  
「那可不行喔，」坐直上半身，嘴唇緊貼著對方的耳廓，熱氣全吹進了小小的耳道，「你剛剛的樣子犯規了，要懲罰。」  
「我沒有！」  
掙扎著要逃下男人的膝蓋，下一秒卻變成他跨坐在男人大腿上，面對面，近的容不下一顆拳頭。  
Saito的眼角危險的收緊了幾分，臉上的笑容越來越深，嘴唇緩緩印上了Cobb抿緊的薄唇……  
※  
「喂，你…住手……」  
Lestrade奮力想推開Mycroft環在腰上的手，卻發現自己渾身無力，就連眼皮也重得像灌了鉛。  
「你已經太累了，Gregory.」  
「不要…那邊……」  
「噓，我會讓你舒服的，別怕……」

Mycroft的手鑽進了Lestrade鬆垮的制服，輕撚、揉搓一邊的乳頭，另一隻手順著Lestrade的分身畫圈，每當畫過柱頭的部份，Lestrade便會克制不住的扭動著腰，喉嚨裡發出壓抑的喘息。

「喜歡嗎？」  
「你，是那罐……綠油精……？」  
「不是喔，再猜猜？」  
「……香水……」  
「果然是個聰明的孩子呢，要獎勵嗎？」  
「你，走開……嗯！」

Mycroft隔著薄薄的布料擼著Lestrade已經有些份量的分身，唇舌霸道的封住了Lestrade的驚呼，攪動著他的口腔，舌頭一伸一縮模仿著手的節奏。  
Lestrade意識漸漸迷茫，舌頭不自覺回應著Mycroft的，手指緊糾著男人的衣領，大腿微張，腰懸空。  
Mycroft滿意的笑了笑，退下了Lestrade的褲子。  
好戲，才正要開始那……  
※  
「哈嗯…呃…哈……」

Cobb一絲不掛緊貼著Saito，頭仰起，汗珠一顆顆從頸子滑下，滑過胸膛，停在豔紅的花蕊上，滴落。  
Saito咽了咽口水，埋在甬道裡緩緩轉動的手指加大了幅度，每一次都精準的壓上深處的點，穴口急遽開闔，Cobb的呻吟也越來越高亢。

「嗯嗯嗯——哈啊——」

結實的腰忍不住上下扭動，莖柱上的透明汁液沾上了Saito的襯衫，小腹和大腿溼了一片。  
Saito抽出了手指，Cobb耐不住空虛的咬了咬男人的肩膀，頑皮的唇舌隨即被男人攫住，狠狠的吸吮、啃咬，酥麻的電流竄遍全身。  
草草的幫自己抹上潤滑，Saito用力往上一頂，擠進了充分擴張的小穴，Cobb承受不住的用腿夾緊了男人的腰，自發的隨著頻率擺動。

「今天……比較主動啊……」  
「嗯…是你……慢吞吞…哈嗯……」

Saito笑了笑，突然抓住Cobb的腰往上提，穴口僅僅含住莖口，Cobb還來不及出聲抗議又被重重下壓，粗大的陽具直直撞進了最敏感的一點，太過強烈的快感讓Cobb差點窒息，腰部忍不住扭動想逃，又被拉回在接著一輪的衝刺。

「這樣的速度……喜歡嗎……」  
「哼嗯…嗚…嗯嗯嗯……哈啊……」  
※  
「停…停一下……」  
「真的？」  
「嗯…啊……」

Lestrade側躺，腰下墊著一顆枕頭，一隻腳大大拉開跨在床欄，Mycroft不斷進出著，變換角度、改變頻率，沉浸在玩弄Lestrade極為敏感的前列腺的快感裡。

「喜歡這個姿勢嗎？Greg.」

Lestrade忘神的喘息、低吟，雙手握著自己的擼動，大腦裡一團混亂，身體裡像有把火在燒。  
Mycroft重重地頂著，揉捏著Lestrade的臀瓣，手指玩弄Lestrade的鈴口、乳頭，感覺含住自己的部份越收越緊、越來越急切，Lestrade快到頂點了。

「……看在是第一次和你做愛的份上，就不要太過火了吧？」

Mycroft身體向前伸，吻著Lestrade汗溼的額頭，就著這個姿勢大幅度的擺動腰身，手包著Lestrade的雙手用力摩擦，Lestrade全身繃緊，腳趾蜷曲，一聲長吟之後射出白濁的液體，Mycroft在幾次衝刺後也滿足的釋放在Lestrade體內，趴在Lestrade身上喘氣。  
Lestrade雙眼無神的躺著，Mycroft幫他翻了個身，又下床不知弄了什麼東西，回來後手上拿著溼毛巾，仔細而溫柔的清理著Lestrade溼黏的下半身。

「……你對每一個新室友都用這種『歡迎』方式嗎？」  
Lestrade有氣無力的問著，沒有怒火，只是覺得很累。  
「不。你是第一個。也許也會是最後一個。」  
「……你到底是誰？」  
「我跟你說了，Mycroft Holmes.」  
「你才不是什麼該死的政治犯，你是誰？」  
Mycroft停下了動作，撥了撥Lestrade汗溼、短短的瀏海，Lestrade沒有阻止他，也許是累得不想動了。  
「你真的很聰明。」  
「你的氣息，和那些人都不一樣。你不是罪犯。」  
「那你呢？」  
Lestrade沒有回答，移開了視線，他不想回答這問題。

Mycroft沒有勉強他，只是站起身換了一次毛巾，慢慢的擦著Lestrade紅潤的臉頰。  
接下來的時間裡兩人都沒有說話，Mycroft幫Lestrade擦完澡後，替他蓋上了一條毯子，又稍稍清理了一下自己，隨後在鐵門上敲了敲，就這樣離開了牢房。

Lestrade自嘲的笑了笑，才踏進監獄不到六小時就和一個陌生人搞上了，他還真是滿厲害的。  
手指無意識的在枕頭上輕畫著，上頭有一股香味，和Mycroft身上的味道一樣。  
怪不得任何人，就算是那綠油精有問題吧，他不是認真想逃離，這是事實。

早就付出了一切，還能逃去哪裡呢……？

鐵門又再次打開了，Mycroft西裝筆挺的走了回來，手上拿著一個寫有Lestrade姓名編號的袋子。  
Lestrade驚訝的看著他，高貴優雅的氣質就像中世紀的貴族，銳利的雙眼卻說著他的角色絕沒這麼簡單。

「Gregory，走吧。你可以出去了。」  
「……你到底是……」  
「我是一名律師，Greg，」Mycroft溫柔的扶起Lestrade，站例的角度正好能擋住獄警的視線，「正確來說，我是『你的』律師。」  
「我沒有聘請律師。」  
Lestrade皺起眉頭，接過袋子，裡面是他的衣物，和審問時上繳的私人物品。  
「Well，我是毛遂自薦。」  
「我再說一次，我不需要——」  
「你寧願為了那棄你於不顧的男人，放棄你的自由嗎？」  
Mycroft雙手抓著Lestrade的肩膀，眼底閃著光芒，赤裸裸的問句瞬間敲痛了Lestrade。  
「你怎麼知道……」  
「我是你的律師，我有權利知道一切有助於你的事實。」  
Mycroft收回手，轉頭向獄警點頭示意，獄警會意的把門關上。  
「……我沒錢付律師費。」  
「你不必。」  
「那你……？」  
Mycroft從袋中拿出Lestrade的衣物，幫Lestrade穿上，細心的扣上每一顆釦子。  
「我只要求你，給我一個機會。」  
「一個……什麼？」  
「一個機會。一個，把那個男人從你心中剔除的機會。」  
Lestrade疑惑的看著蹲在眼前幫自己打領帶的男人，心臟，不太安定。  
「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？」  
「當然。你能站起身嗎？」  
Mycroft扶起他，讓他自己穿好內褲和西裝褲，炙熱的視線緊盯著他。  
「可以嗎？」  
「啊？嗯，衣服沒問題——」  
「機會。那個機會。可以給我嗎？」  
Lestrade咬著下唇，回望著Mycroft。  
「你怎麼知道，放炸彈的不會是我。」  
「如果你真的是那名瘋狂炸彈客，在我問你因為什麼而進來的時候，你不會是僅僅回答：『我在王十字車站放了個炸藥，想要破壞鐵路。』這麼簡單。」  
「……你為什麼想幫我？因為我的身體？」  
神奇的，Mycroft尷尬的搔了搔頭，臉色有些困窘。  
「……這是個意外，我原本不是想對你……我是真心想幫你，我去聽了你的審判，我從你的表情知道你是無辜的，有人要你幫他頂罪。」  
「為什麼想幫我？」  
Lestrade重複了一次問題，口氣比第一次更強烈，眼神充滿著不信任。  
Mycroft吸一口氣，又吐出來，「我常常，去你打工的那家咖啡廳。」  
Lestrade皺眉，看著Mycroft，過了幾秒鐘才反應過來，臉頰瞬間紅了起來。  
「你的意思是——」  
「對，而我知道你有一個……男朋友，所以我……」  
Lestrade尷尬的搔了搔頭，又扯了扯自己的領帶，過了一陣子才開口，「其實，他不是我男朋友。我一點也不喜歡他。」  
「那為什麼你要替他……」  
「他救了我一命，從骯髒的街頭上。他掌握我的性命，我的人生，我沒有選擇，只能當他的玩物。」  
Mycroft的眼神暗了暗，Lestrade又自嘲的笑了，如同他想的，他沒有地方可以去，他已經失去一切了。  
「所以，算了吧，我就繼續待在這，你不必為我——」  
「我幫你。」  
Lestrade微微瞪大了眼，難以置信的看著Mycroft。  
「我幫你。」Mycroft又說了一次，走上前，遲疑的牽住Lestrade的手，「我想幫你。」  
Lestrade注視他半晌，然後慌亂的撇過頭。  
Mycroft沒有退縮，只是溫柔的笑了笑，張開雙臂抱緊Lestrade，感受溫熱的水珠打溼了他的肩頭、衣領。  
※  
坐上Mycroft的轎車，Lestrade還是不太確定自己是在現實當中。  
半天前他還在犯人的隊伍中等著健康檢查，現在卻安安穩穩的坐在一輛銀色奧迪裡。

「Mycroft.」  
「嗯？」  
「……謝謝你。」  
Mycroft只是回過頭對他笑了笑，手指不動聲色的輕握他的掌心。  
Lestrade的臉立刻紅了起來，他還沒有心裡準備和Mycroft這麼親密。  
「欸，你是怎麼混進我的牢房裡的？」  
「喔，這個啊，」知道Lestrade想轉移目標，Mycroft只是將手握的更緊，笑著單手打方向盤，「典獄長室我的老朋友。」  
「……你不會是對每個客戶都這樣吧。」如果是就揍你。  
「不。你是第一個，」紅燈，車子緩緩停下，「也是最後一個。」  
Lestrade微笑，閉上眼接受了來自男人的吻，橘紅色的夕陽打在他的睫毛上，閃出溫暖的光芒。


End file.
